Scott Wilson
Scott Wilson (1942 - 2018) Deaths in Film *''In Cold Blood'' (1967) [Dick Hickock]: Executed (off-screen) by hanging. *''The Grissom Gang'' (1971) [Slim Grissom]: Machine-gunned by police after he comes out of the barn. *''The Great Gatsby (1974)'' [George Wilson]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after he shoots Robert Redford; we only see his outline behind a curtain and see his body fall after he fires his gun (see also Jason Clarke for the 2013 remake). *''Blue City'' (1986) [Perry Kerch]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Paul Winfield in a greenhouse. *''The Tracker (1988) 'Red Jack' Stillwell:'' Shot in the chest in a shootout with Mark Moses. (Thanks to Harry) *''Johnny Handsome (1989)'' [Mikey Chalmette]: Shot in the chest by Lance Henriksen when Lance double-crosses him during a robbery; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Mickey Rourke. *''The Exorcist III (1990)'' [Dr. Temple]: His body is found in his office by Nancy Fish. The Gemini Killer (Brad Dourif) tells Kinderman (George C. Scott) that Temple killed himself (off-screen) due to Temple's rather cowardly and neurotic nature. *''Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Pa Angel]: Shot in the back by Max von Sydow just as Scott is about to kill Sylvester Stallone. *''Monster (2003)'' [Horton/Last "John"]: Shot in the back of the head by Charlize Theron. *'Hostiles (2017)' Blu-Ray/DVD during Chapter 22 (1892), Cyrus Lounde'' was shot to death by Joseph Blocker after being shot by Rosalee Quaid. Deaths in Television *The X-Files: Orison (2000)'' [Rev. Robert Gailen Orison]: Killed by Nick Chinlund. *''CSI: Built to Kill, Part 2 (2006)'' [Sam Braun]: Shot to death by Kevin Rahm in front of his casino. *''The Walking Dead: Too Far Gone (2013)'' [Hershel Greene]: Decapitated with a katana by David Morrissey. *''The Walking Dead: After (2014)'' [Hershel Green]: After his decapitated head reanimates, he is stabbed through the head with a katana by Danai Gurira. Wilson, Scott Wilson, Scott Category:1942 Births Category:2018 Deaths Category:Leukemia victims Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Scott Cooper Movies Category:Supernatural Stars Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Legends Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Actors who died in Sylvester Stallone Movies Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Bosch Cast Members Category:Died during production